


Donald and Lyla

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cyborgs, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: When Donald Duck and Lyla Lay announce their engagement, some people in the Duckburg don't take it lightly.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Lyla Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Donald and Lyla

Donald and Lyla 

When Donald Duck proposed to Lyla Lay, it quickly became the most popular thing for Duckburg to talk about. Lyla was a famous journalist from „Anxieties“ and Donald was the nephew of the richest duck in the world who was in his own right a well known adventurer and jack of all trades. He was known for his short temper and semi-coherent speech while she was calm and soft-spoken. He was short and she was tall. So different, yet so similiar. But one thing that caught Duckburg’s attention the most was the fact that the beautiful journalist was a droid with oil instead of blood and engine instead of heart, while the unlucky sailor was a duck made from flesh and blood.  
And this made some people feel uneasy. After all, why would anyone want to marry a robot? It was unimaginable to many ordinary citizens. Some people chose to ignore it, saying that Duck family is well known for being eccentric and unique. Others decided to be ok with that, since they saw that Donald and Lyla truly loved each other and they were happy being together.   
But some people were not so supportive.  
When Donald came back home after work, he was suprised to see that Flintheard Glomgold was here. Glomgold told Donald that marrying „a metal Pinocchio“ is disgusting and unnatural and that he should have broken up with her so that his family name would not be tainted. Donald Duck responded by kicking Glomgold out.  
Some time later, Donald and Lyla were sitting on a bench in the park and enjoying the view of the bright, green grass and the red sky while holding hands. After a while, the short drake looked at his girlfriend and gave her a warm smile.   
-If only you knew how much I am happy to be with you.  
The tall woman responded by gently stroking his cheek and smiling warmly.  
-Same with me.  
Then her smile disappeared and she looked at him worryingly. Upon seeing this Donald put his hands on her hand and raised his eyebrow in confusion.  
-Is something bothering you?  
-Donald, I am worried about what other people think about us.  
-And what do they think?  
-They don’t like an idea of a robot marrying a living person.  
He then put his hands on both sides of her face and looked at her. He then gave her a reassuring smile.  
-Lyla, I don’t care what some racists say. I love you, and if someobody is offended by the fact that you are a droid, then they have to talk to me first.  
And just like that, he kissed her tenderly as she hugged him.

Three months later, when Lyla Lay, dressed in a white gown and Donald Duck, dressed in a black suit, were asked by the clerk if they want to spend the rest of their lives together (they decided to get married in civil court since Donald was a Christian and Lyla was a Muslim), they replied without hestitation:  
-Of course yes.  
Donald and Lyla were the first duck and droid who became married in Duckburg.


End file.
